


Days of our lives

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), C137cest, Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prison, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: I had two prompts that went together so here they are."Sorry, were you sleeping?""Is that my shirt?"





	1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few days since Rick broke out of prison, Morty was trying to just act normal like it hadn’t been over a year since he last saw the man who he once saw everyday. Like it didn’t hurt him everyday being without his idol.

For Morty his grandfather gave him purpose he was the only person who made Morty feel like he was worth being here, even when he would call him names he knew that was just Rick being an ass to uphold his reputation of being an ass. Being away from that person for so long, Morty just wanted to fling himself on his grandpa and never let him go again they didn’t have enough time together Morty needed more time it just wasn’t fair. He held back though knowing Rick probably wouldn’t appreciate the public contact even if it was just a hug.

Seeing as how he felt he couldn’t hug him he did opposite thinking ‘Since I can’t hug him it would almost be better to just pretend he wasn’t home at all’. Morty held himself up in his room for 3 days only coming out to use the bathroom he only ate when he was sure no one was awake, he just didn’t want to be involved. Which for the rest of the family this was now what they had come to expect of the boy, but not Rick.

Rick knew there was something up he saw it in Morty’s face when he got home he didn’t know what to do about it. He was the smartest man in the universe but he still didn’t know how to deal with emotions. While he was away if he wasn’t thinking about escaping he was thinking about Morty. ‘What was his goofy, dumbass of a lovable grandson doing without him?’. Now he was back and Morty just acted like it didn’t matter. Rick had been stewing over this all day just drinking and thinking three fucking days and just nothing, well it wasn’t going to fly ‘You know I have feelings too.’.

Later that night he went upstairs his hand was about to touch the knob when he stopped. This brief moment felt like hours as he thought of how he was really going to approach this seeing as how before it was selfishly. Softly turning the knob, he squeezed his way into the boy’s room without making a sound other than the click of the handle going back into its former position.

Rick saw Morty’s shadowy silhouette on the bed in the dark room, though he couldn’t see the details he knew Morty had been awake before he entered.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” his whisper breaking the deafening silence.

“Why are you here?” His words sounded cold and emotionless but he was thankful the darkness would hide his tears.

His face was hot with anger as he tried not to snap. ‘Who did this kid think he was disregarding me like that?’. It took him a moment to collect himself.

“Fine, I’ll just leave then.”

He reached for his flask as he turned to leave the room only to be jolted forward from the impact of Morty wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Rick smiled he understood now. He turned around to return the hug.

“I missed you too kiddo.”

...

After Making up with Rick the other night things had gone back to normal though Rick still had to lay low meaning no adventures yet. Rick did however send Morty out to do small tasks by himself. It was day four, Morty was given yet another list of tasks that would have him out for most of the day.

He was sent running around town meeting aliens doing the usual trades for Rick he would take the case give it to the person who met him and make the trade though it didn’t always go as planned you see Rick wouldn’t go with him obviously so he would show Morty what the person he was meeting looked like and what they should be giving him in return. Now if what they gave Morty wasn’t what was shown him he would have to deal with it following a specific list which ended usually in him shooting the alien life form.

This night he got home from the list placing his backpack full of goods in the garage expecting to find Rick there he wasn’t, Morty shrugged it off needing a shower he headed straight for the bathroom.

Rick had been waiting for him to get home so when he heard the shower running he knew this was his chance he grabbed one of the shirts from his bed the one he had the longest taking it with him he quietly entered the bathroom looking to the floor he saw the pile of clothes he dropped the old shirt picking up the one Morty had just worn all day. He brought it to his face taking a deep breath.

Rick couldn’t help his obsession with how Morty smelled something about it made him feel relaxed, probably the familiarity it was comforting he needed that he told himself. He was restless from all his time in prison and this made him feel better than any amount of alcohol ever did. When he came back to himself he heard it or rather he didn’t hear it the shower had stopped running.

In a panic he stuffed the shirt in his lab coat pocket rather hastily, turning to face the shower. Morty’s arm reached out grabbing a towel before he opened the curtain jumping at the sight of someone else in the room.

“Jeez Rick! You scared me.”

“Oh, haha gotcha!”

“What are you doing anyway?”

“I uhh, I wanted to know how it went were there any problems today?” Rick leaned against the wall acting casual.

“N-no it was all good, I mean.” He looked at Rick seeing a hint of yellow sticking out of his lab coat.

“Is that my shirt?” He pointed.

“What no your shirt is right there.” Rick made his own gesture to the pile of clothes on the floor currently being dripped on by his grandson.

“Then what is it?”

Rick knew he was caught in a lie. “Fine it’s your shirt.”

He watched Morty’s face as he thought about the admission. When he saw something click in his eyes.

“Is that the only one you have?”

No point in lying now. “No, I have three more in my room.”

“I was wondering where all my shirts went! Why?”

Rick chose not to answer and instead took the shirt out of his pocket leaving the bathroom he smelled it again. He heard Morty call after him but the boy was too slow as Ricked entered his room locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Day's of our lives...  
> Rick got home from prison, making up with Mory who had thought he lost his grandpa forever.  
> When he got back he had picked up a strange obsession with the smell of Morty it made him feel better but he thought he had to keep it a secret. Morty caught him red-handed one day as he got out of the shower stealing his shirt. Morty got over the initial shock and they had a chat about it he is ok with Rick keeping his shirts but in exchange, they had to pick up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I can't do this." was the prompt for this one.

He pulled away from their sloppy heavy kiss with a puff.

“Morty, slow down, I’m not going anywhere.”

Rick chuckled at how Morty didn’t skip a beat moving from Rick’s mouth to his neck. He could feel Morty’s boner rubbing against him he couldn’t deny it was working for him but he didn’t want this to be all they did in their spare time.

Morty’s hands slid their way down Rick’s slim form with a need like never before as he pressed his groin into the man’s leg he hooked his fingers greedily tugging at his waistband.

Rick hummed at the bite mark his baby boy was leaving on his shoulder, feeling himself getting hard at Morty’s sheer desperation for him.

Morty moved down unbuttoning Rick’s pants. He was stopped by a gentle hand lifting his face.

“Were you listening? You don’t have to.” 

“You were gone so long... besides I want to.” Morty’s eyes were glossy full of lust Rick could see it had been far too long for his baby boy. 

Morty gave his attention back to Rick’s hardening cock licking his way up the vein that started to pulse under his tongue. Pumping with one hand he focused his mouth on the tip slowly moving down feeling Rick’s hand slip its way into his hair. Morty touched himself with his other hand rubbing his swollen dick through his pants but it wasn’t enough he reached further moaning on Rick’s cock he used his fingers to apply pressure to his ass. He started to salivate more.

Rick watched his hopeless boy. He slid his hand from the brown curly locks under his chin pulling the boys face off his cock, smiling at his needy and adorably confused face.

“You want to take this upstairs?”

“But no one’s home.”

“True.” Rick sat up on the couch stopping his mouth next to Morty’s ear. 

“I want to tase you too.” he sucked Morty’s earlobe hearing the breathy moan clearly in his own ear. 

In the bedroom, Rick sat on the bed taking off his pants fully tossing his lab coat on the floor.

Morty wasn’t normally shy anymore but it had been a while he took off his pants embarrassed at how hard he was just from some kissing and giving a blowjob. He turned to the side taking off his shirt tossing it in his other shirts piled beside Rick’s bed.

He felt a reassuring hand on his hip trail its way down his ass stopping on his thigh pulling him closer.

Morty bit his lip sneaking quick glances back to Rick’s cock he still wanted to taste it. Rick smirked laying back on the bed gesturing Morty to get on top.

Morty blushed as he backed his ass up into Rick’s face as he got in a good position to keep sucking. Rick was quick to plunge his face into that cute little ass he missed. it was messy work as he let the drool fall down his chin wrapping his arms around Morty’s hips he loved how doing this made it hard for his boy to focus on sucking him off.

“Ah~ Fuck Riiick.” Morty had to stop to catch his breath it felt so good. 

Rick just moaned smiling as he tongue fucked his boy he loved the way Morty’s legs shook just before he was about to cum.

“Rick stop, I-I’m going to cum. I can’t do this.” 

He pleaded he wanted this to be about Rick but he wasn’t stopping and Morty couldn’t stop himself from cumming all over Rick’s stomach.

He plopped over on the bed. 

“I wanted to be the one to please you.” Morty sounded disappointed. Even though Rick thought he looked gorgeous. 

“Next time, promise.” He kissed Morty’s hip as he changed position to cuddle which is what Rick had missed most.


End file.
